OQHappyEndingWeek
by RegalQueen89
Summary: #OQHappyEndingWeek - A mini collection of stories and verses of Regina & Robins happy ending.
1. Mothers blessing

_Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. All publishing rights belong to the creators and writers of once upon a time._

 _ **#OQHappyEndingWeek -**_ _A series where Regina and & Robin finally get there happy ending!. Sorry for hopping in so late. | __Pre-curse **-**_ _Cora gives both Regina and Robin her blessing to be together as a real couple.|_

* * *

" _Mother please listen to me." The young brunette plees to her mother Cora when she spots her daughter with the outlaw peasant with the lion tattoo. She was less than thrilled to see her child with a thief. She expected more out of her, 'foolish' and 'naive' little girl that never learns._

 _Robin stood by Regina's side, holds her in his embrace. He saw just how much she was losing to her own mother. He wanted her to fight with kindness and courage that sparked deep in her throat._

" _Love is weakness Regina!." The red headed mother yells in objection to her child's non-stop whining. She had no problem crushing the stable boys heart, she will crush this peasants heart into sand if necessary._

" _Stay strong Regina." A strong voice firmly whispers in her ears. She was tired of fighting for her mothers approval. She wasn't interested in the boys that were arranged by shady deals and trades._

" _I love him." The brunette hisses through her teeth, hoping and praying that someone would listen. She loved him with her whole soul, there love was pure magic. Something that she had come to find once she opened up to him._

 _Robin just held onto her slim waist trying to help her in way he could. He wasn't a fan of her mother from the awful stories she would tell him. He saw the rough life she lived day by day in a split second._

 _Cora paused in the middle for 2.5 minutes to see the love that was in her daughter's eyes. She didn't want to lose her forever. She put away her magic and lets out a small sigh "This will make you happy?."_

" _It already has."_

 _A glimmer of hope sparkles in Regina's hazel eyes as her mother finally calms down and pays attention to what she says. Cora glances back towards the young boy who faced her head on without running like a coward spoke loud and clear that maybe she was to harsh on them._

" _Maybe I have been rough on the both of you. I only want what is best for my only child. To see her so happy with you is rare, I would hate to stand in the way."_

 _Regina removes Robins tightly knit grip and goes over to her mother, hugs her. She fell into her warm chest as Cora stroked her hair. She was proud of the young woman she was becoming. She was proud in her own ways one that were shown differently than most parents, on the flip side she would never be a spitting image that reflected the darker sides of the moon._

" _Thank you mother."_

" _You're welcome sweetheart. I hope you can forgive me."_

 _Robin smiles warmly at Cora, pulls the older woman into his arms. He finally won the beast who turned into a stunning queen instead of a prince that learned how to love after it was earned in return. Regina walked back to her boyfriend, leans on his shoulders and listens to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat._


	2. Home is where the heart is

_**#OQHappyEndingWeek day 4 - Cursed version of Regina and Robin happy ending.**_ _| memories are erased but Regina and Robin are happy being in one another's company. |_

* * *

Most days are pretty dull for Regina ever since she lived in this small town in maine. She took months to adjust to the strange ways and customs that the people went by. She was the center of awkward stares and gossip. She ignored the things that were spread around the streets, blocks. She walked with ingredi and pride to pull through the negativity, loneliness. She couldn't get a date without the fear of being left with a broken heart. She had love but he died and she suffered.

She never married or had children of her own to take care of. She was close friends with Emma and her ten year old son Henry. He'd taken quite a shine to her the moment they met at the library when he was looking for a comic book. She brought him new ones to read every couple of weeks. She loves spending time with the boy, he didn't have the easiest life growing up. He moved a lot for his mom's job. He was a loner to most of the kids his own age who had friends to hang with after school. She found this old book that was filled with classic fairytale stories that she clung onto in her youth, it appears when she needed it most. She lent it to him so he could have the most important thing in this world hope.

"So we're did you go this time?." her soft voice grabbed the young boys attention. He popped up, closed the pages of the book. He ended at twenty three, which kept him wanting to read more. He took two seconds of his time to be social at the small table. He wondered what was going to happen next to the young queen that crossed paths with tinkerbell.

"I went to Neverland. Were the evil queen and the savior went to save the boy of the truest believer from Peter Pan and the lost boys."

"Sounds fascinating Henry. I'm glad you like the book."

Regina wrapped her hand around the coffee mug, as Robin dropped by the place. She let him into the tight space in the kitchen area. He joined her at the table where Henry was sitting. She got up and grabbed him a small plate of eggs. She was glad to have him here with her. He was special and unique compared to most of the guys she's seen. He even smelled like forest pine when she caught a whiff of the manly colne he used.

"Good morning Regina. Did you sleep well last night?."

"I slept okay."

"Me to. "

He let out a small yawn as she gets up, pours him a small cup of coffee. He always likes having caffeine before he can go to work, plus it gives him some time to spend with her. Emma came by early to take her child to the bus though he was apprehensive to go on his own.

"Mom, I can walk on my own."

"I know but were doing it together."

Regina tells Henry "Go on kid, listen to your mother."

Robin had a small sip from the coffee mug, opened his eyes and smiled at the young kid. Watching her around him made it easier to want a family just like theres. She is so good with kids and children in general. Henry picks up his tiny school bag, follows his mother out the door as they walk to the bus together like hes a five year old kid.

"Have a good day Henry." She says to him before he slams the door behind him.

She never wanted to have children. She loved being near them when they are older and come with a bit of a parenting manual. She glanced back at the clock and knew that she must get to work otherwise she may never leave the apartment. Robin got up and lends a hand on doing the dishes for her as she got dressed.


	3. Together at last

_**#OQHappyEndingWeek day 6 - AU veriosn of Regina & Robins happy ending. | **__Au where Regina falls for Snows older brother Robin. |_

* * *

 _Snow has an older brother Robin who is a natural born leader, famous ladies man. He is first in line to take the throne as King once there father Leopold steps down. She wants him to be happy and have the same kind of love that she found with David. He is missing out on the kind of passion, commitment of a long term relationship that will last an eternity. He refuses to be bound to one woman when there are hundreds of them in this kingdom. He likes to flirt, act as if he is okay with this lifestyle though his reputation is causing some serious sandals with the royal court._

 _Queen Regina had come by to visit her friends as she was passing through the palace. She stopped at the castle to surprise them. She knew her best friend since they were in second grade because there families were close. She walked past the knights that guarded the way in, as they stood still like statues._

 _She followed the loud noises in the halls to the main dining hall. Snow was chatting with a new man she'd never seen before. Ruby was also in there tight circle of friends despite the fact that she was a werewolf. The girl had the best gossip/ secrets of who is hooking up, breaking up or night caping with the village fool._

 _Her heavy ball gown sucked the oxygan out of her lungs as she dragged her high heeled boots across the tiled flooring. Ruby picked up on the queens scent, she smiles at snow white._

" _She's here."_

 _Robin buds into there conversation, asked them "Who's coming?."_

" _Regina Mills the queen."_

 _His head turns around when he sees her again. He knew her as a child growing up but now that she is an adult she has never looked more beautiful. He could even be more fair than his own sister snow._

" _My, my, my, my majesty." He stumbles his words as she comes closer to him._

" _Cat got your tongue Robin?." She snaps back a very wittiful comment that he cant compete with._

" _I...I guess so."_

 _Ruby snickers behind Snow as they both try to hold back there own laughter. Robin shoves the red-headed woman out of the way before she ruins his own chances at getting next to the lights of her._

" _Would you like to see the royal gardens?."_

 _Regina smiles warmly at the prince, tells him "I'd love to."_

 _Robin was shocked to hear her answer. He took plenty of woman there but she was different than the rest. He was genuinely interested in getting to know her like his parents did. Sure she was out of his league but the shot of being an actually couple was longer._

 _Regina followed the prince to the royal gardens, She never knew that the palace had such a beauty in it besides the princess. She was glad to be here with Robin who was not as bad as she thought. He reached for her hand, took in his like it was meant to be there._


	4. the final chapter

_**#OQHappyEndingWeek day 7 - a canon verse of Regina and Robin happy ending. |**_ the Wish version of Henry Mills uses the pen to bring Robin Hood back so he can marry his mom in front of the entire kingdom|

* * *

Wish version of Henry Mills used the author pen to bring Robin Hood back. He kept the secret from his moms for almost a week until snow and king David officiated Regina's wedding once the kingdom was united. He kept the husband to be at Ella and older Henry's place until the ceremony. He even got his look alikes to buy there mom a gown that would make her the center of attention for once in her life.

He made sure that the dress didn't make her look like snow white. She was still the evil queen to him, so he found a gown that was more her style. He got some help from his expanded family which was much younger than the ones he knew. He wanted this operation to be pulled off without any surprises.

On the day of the ceremony, Zelena drove Regina's car down a dirt road. She was in a tight lavender gown with her hair all pinned up which made it uncomfortable to sit. She was curious as to what was going down.

"Where are you taking me?."

"I'm not allowed to say sis so sit back and enjoy the drive."

She couldn't move her head, they pass through the woods. She hasn't worn a gown this tight in years, all of the oxygen escapes out of her lungs and tightens her spline.

"Did you know that lily's father is zaro."

Zelena kept on driving and nodded at Regina. She stopped the car at snow and charming palace.

"Where here sis."

"finally."

She slowly gets out of the passenger seat and ducks her head underneath the door so none of the extensions get caught. She walks into the main hall were she crashed there wedding all those years ago.

"Shall we do this your majesty." David Nolan says to her as Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke. She isn't a fan of hidden surprises, especially when no one informs her on what's going on.

The big wooden doors open up as doc turns around, shouts "The Queen is here!."

She vaguely remembers him yelling "It's the queen, run!."

She walks down the aisle and notices a man waiting for her at the altar. She catches a tiny glimpse of the lion tattoo that only belongs to the thief she knows and loves with all her heart. Tinkerbell takes her by the arm part way down as David joins his wife's side.

"Tinkerbell why are you here?."

"like I would miss your wedding."

"Wedding?. That's not possible he's dead."

Robin faces his queen, tells her "milady."

Her eyes swell up with tears as he takes her up to the center of the altar were Archie was waiting for them. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't real it was nothing more than a good dream.

"Do you Robin take Regina to be your wife."

"I do."

"Do you Regina take Robin to be your husband."

"I do."

Archie smiles at the lovely couple, proclaims "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss you're bride."

Robin pulls her close to his chest, lowers her chin and kisses her lips ever so passionately as the audience claps there hands together.


End file.
